


Fanart: Guitarist!Merlin

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: tavern_tales, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this month's <a href="http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/4986.html">Tavern Tales</a> Theme: Coffeeshops, Restaurants and Kitchens. Merlin with his guitar Aithusa at a jazz cafe, maybe? Probably the quickest sketch I've ever done ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Guitarist!Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> View on [LJ](http://mushroomtale.livejournal.com/74069.html).
> 
> View on my [Merlin fanart Tumblr.](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/92941407176/on-lj-and-ao3-title-guitarist-merlin)


End file.
